Les huit pattes contre attaquent !
by Hito-76
Summary: Carter va faire ses emplettes... Deuxième volet d'une trilogie. Toujours Sam-Jack


**Les huit pattes contre-attaquent ! **

**Résumé**: Carter va faire ses emplettes... Deuxième volet d'une trilogie.  
**Genre**: Romance S/J, Humour…  
**Spoilers**: Il faut avoir impérativement lu **"Une histoire à huit pattes" **  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Merci à Ally de m'avoir donné l'idée de base !

**Et merci à Ellana-san et Tigrou19 pour vos reviews! **

-------------------------------------------------

_Ding Dong !_

La petite clochette accrochée à la porte du magasin l'accueillit de son tintement aigu et léger. Ici, pas de chiens, pas de chats, mais des reptiles, scorpions et araignées, de quoi faire cauchemarder la majorité des habitants de cette planète.

Mais pas elle. Pas le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter.

D'un pas souple et assuré, elle pénétra dans la salle et s'avança sans hésiter vers les vivariums.

- Bonjour, la salua sobrement le propriétaire de la boutique derrière son comptoir.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et longea les quelques cages de verre avant de s'arrêter devant celle qui l'intéressait.

- Bonjour, ma jolie, murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour observer l'objet de sa quête.

Parfaite ! Elle était absolument parfaite. Grande, horriblement poilue, de quoi faire dresser sur sa tête les cheveux de la pauvre jeune femme « arachnophobe » qu'elle se plaisait à jouer. Avec ça, elle aurait au moins droit à une étreinte réconfortante - à défaut d'un câlin - et nul doute que ses mains allaient allègrement en profiter. Elle sentait encore sous ses doigts les muscles tendus de « son » dos, de « ses » larges épaules... et ce, deux longues semaines après avoir eu cette idée de génie :

_Entendant les pas caractéristiques de son supérieur dans le couloir, elle avait aussitôt redressé la tête et vu la petite tâche sombre juste à côté de la porte. En un millième de seconde à peine, voici le chemin que son esprit avait suivi : _

Araignée – Hurlements de femmes hystériques – Réaction totalement inappropriée et caractéristique d'un besoin d'assistance masculine – Sentiment de supériorité du dit « sauveur » et renforcement de la soi-disant faiblesse féminine – Agacement – frustration due au statut de femme trop forte – Célibataire endurcie – Homme – Jack O'Neill – Corps de Jack O'Neill – Bras de Jack O'Neill - ... Bras de Jack O'Neill – Assistance de Jack O'Neill – Réaction totalement appropriée et caractéristique d'un besoin d'assistance de Jack O'Neill – Hurlements de femmes hystériques. 

Sam soupira d'aise. De toutes les idées qui lui avaient traversée l'esprit depuis ces huit dernières années et qui avaient parfois sauvé le monde, c'était de celle-ci dont elle était la plus fière ! Et pour cause ! Tout avait parfaitement marché comme prévu, sans compter que, grâce à ce subterfuge, elle s'était laissée la possibilité de renouveler l'expérience autant de fois qu'elle le voulait. Cela dit, après huit années de frustration, elle ne se sentait pas de laisser traîner les choses plus longtemps. La tarentule lui semblait donc un bon moyen d'arriver à ses fins, et ce, rapidement.

Dès ce soir.

Trop occupée à admirer sa future acquisition, Sam n'entendit que distraitement le téléphone sonner. C'est cependant lorsque le mot « tarentule » fut prononcé qu'elle redressa la tête, l'oreille tendue.

Le patron du magasin semblait en plein milieu d'une discussion ayant comme sujet sa petite amie velue.

- Oui... Oui, parfaitement. C'est la dernière que nous avons. Le prochain arrivage ne sera là que dans deux semaines... Je peux vous la mettre de côté, certainement. Avec le vivarium et tous les... Non... Vivarium, Monsieur... Vivarium, V-I-V-A-R-I-U-M... Le vivarium est la cage en verre dans laquelle... Euh, oui, tout à fait... 360 Dollars pour la totalité... Oui...

Sentant sa nouvelle acquisition sur le point de lui passer sous le nez, Sam s'approcha vivement de l'homme et se permit de l'interrompre, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

- Excusez-moi... ?

Le patron lui fit un léger signe de tête pour la faire patienter mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- S'il vous plait...

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, l'homme finit par déclarer :

- Veuillez ne pas quitter, je vous prie... Oui ? rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, un sourire purement commercial sur les lèvres.  
- Vous parlez de la tarentule qui est là ? demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt le vivarium dans son dos.  
- En effet, un monsieur est intéressé pour...  
- Je l'achète ! le coupa-t-elle, glissant déjà la main dans son sac à la recherche de son portefeuille.

Quelque peu gêné, l'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- C'est à dire... Le monsieur que j'ai au téléphone l'a déjà réservé...  
- Oui mais moi je suis là, dit-elle avec assurance, en sortant sa carte bleue.

Elle la secoua doucement sous le nez du commerçant tout en lui envoyant son plus beau sourire.

- Je vous l'achète tout de suite avec le matériel adéquat.

L'homme regarda la carte s'agiter devant lui, hésitant, puis finit par ôter la main qu'il avait posée sur le combiné téléphonique.

- Monsieur ? Oui... Je suis désolé mais il y a une femme ici qui veut acheter la tarentule immédiatement et...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, coupé dans son élan pour son interlocuteur donc les exclamations outrées parvinrent jusqu'à Sam. Elle grimaça aussitôt. Seuls quelques éclats arrivaient jusqu'à elle mais l'oreille du pauvre commerçant devait sérieusement pâtir de cette « discussion ».

- Oui... Oui, je sais que vous m'en avez parlé en premier mais la jeune femme est là et... Vous êtes en chemin, oui mais... Que... Comment ? 400 dollars ?... Eh bien...  
- 420 ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, sentant encore une fois les choses lui échapper.

La prochaine permission serait certainement dans plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait aucune envie de patienter aussi longtemps pour profiter du rapprochement que l'incident de l'araignée avait provoqué entre le Général et elle ! C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Le patron avait à présent les yeux rivés sur elle, surpris par sa surenchère.

- ... La jeune femme me propose 420 dollars, dit-il d'une voix rendue atone par l'étrangeté de la situation... 4… ?... 440 ?  
- 460 !  
- 460... répéta-t-il. 480...  
- 500 Dollars ! s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement.

Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas même si pour cela elle devait vider son compte en banque ! De toute façon, vu le ridicule de ses dépenses et ses nombreuses primes de risque, jamais cet homme ne pourrait tenir la distance ! Elle aurait cette fichue tarentule coûte que coûte, même si elle devait la payer plus de 10 000 Dollars ! Les bras de Jack O'Neill méritaient bien cela !

- ... 500 Dollars pour la jeune femme... Comment ?... 1 000 Dollars ?! faillit s'étrangler le patron.

Passé l'ahurissement, Sam plissa les yeux soudain suspicieuse.

- Il y a vraiment quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil ?

L'homme se redressa aussitôt sur son séant, la mine outrée.

- Mais bien sûr ! Pour qui me...  
- Très bien, très bien... le coupa-t-elle les mains levées, tentant de le calmer.

Se faire un ennemi de lui n'arrangerait pas ses affaires.

- 1 500 Dollars et on en parle plus, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

Cette fois-ci, le commerçant sembla se transformer en statue de sel… avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- ... Très bien... Madame... Je vous prépare tout ça, bredouilla-t-il avant de s'interrompre en fronçant les sourcils à l'écoute de son interlocuteur téléphonique. Euh oui... Elle propose 1 500 Dollars et... Pardon ?... Le... Le double ?  
- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

Faisant un pas vers le patron du magasin, elle tendit une main ferme sous son nez.

- Passez-le-moi !

Sa voix autoritaire le fit aussitôt s'exécuter.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Monsieur. Je VEUX cette fichue bestiole et je suis prête à payer des sommes faramineuses pour ça ! Vous pouvez très bien attendre le prochain arrivage dans quelques semaines, moi, je ne peux pas! Je dois absolument me procurer cette araignée alors si vous avez la moindre...

_Ding Dong !_

- Carter... ?

Elle se raidit aussitôt et regarda le combiné téléphonique avec incrédulité. Il faisait stéréo celui-là ?... Et en plus, elle entendait des voix... La "sienne", en l'occurrence.

Jetant un oeil vers le commerçant lui-même hypnotisé par la porte d'entrée, elle finit par se retourner... pour voir son supérieur quelque peu essoufflé, un téléphone portable dans la main.

C'était lui... le second acheteur...

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes, tous deux abasourdis.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda finalement Jack en raccrochant avant de glisser l'appareil dans la poche de son pantalon.

Machinalement, elle rendit le téléphone au patron, restant cependant le regard ancré à celui de son supérieur.

- Et vous, Monsieur ?  
- Euh... eh bien... Comme j'avais des scrupules après le massacre dans votre labo...  
- Votre grand-père... acquiesça la jeune femme faussement condescendante, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
- Tout à fait ! Mon Grand-père ! répondit-il avec hauteur, tout en songeant qu'il devrait sérieusement faire une liste d'excuses plus crédibles. A cause de vous, j'ai quand même commis un crime abject !

Sam sourit franchement cette fois-ci tandis que le doigt de Jack finissait de s'agiter sous son nez.

- Bref ! poursuivit-il en se redressant. Je suis venu m'amender en prenant comme... animal de compagnie une de ces charmantes bestioles. J'adore les araignées ! Vous ne le saviez pas ?  
- Du tout... répondit-elle un peu surprise.

Après tout, pour quelle autre raison serait-il venu acheter une tarentule... ?

- Mais... et vous Carter ? demanda-t-il brusquement, plutôt satisfait qu'elle ait gobé sa lamentable excuse.

La jeune femme leva un regard limpide vers lui.

- Oh... en fait... Comme j'ai eu honte de mon comportement... la dernière fois...  
- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Carter, s'empressa-t-il de dire, d'une voix rassurante. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose...

Sam eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sourire, amusée de le voir revêtir aussitôt son rôle de protecteur qu'il semblait visiblement apprécier.

- ... Je sais... Mais vous me connaissez... dit-elle tandis qu'il acquiesçait, une lueur qu'elle qualifierait volontiers de tendre dans son regard chocolat. J'ai décidé de m'en procurer une pour combattre le mal par le mal.  
- Vous auriez pu commencer par plus petit...  
- Oui, je sais... C'est un peu radical...

Ils se sourirent le temps qu'un ange passe puis Jack finit par se tourner vers les vivariums.

- Vous l'avez vue ?  
- Euh... non. Pas encore, mentit-elle aussitôt.  
- Eh bien allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

Il jubilait intérieurement car il savait d'avance ce qui allait arriver. Et en effet, quelques secondes à peine et la voilà qui s'accrochait à son t-shirt tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Jack remercia aussitôt le ciel d'être en été. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus légèrement, sans autre barrière à leur étreinte qu'un fin tissu.

L'espace d'un instant, Sam croisa le regard plus qu'éberlué du commerçant qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur étrange conversation. A coup sûr, le crime abject du grand-père et le massacre du labo avaient du quelque peu le secouer... Ce fut donc avec encore plus d'incrédulité qu'il l'observa s'approcher du vivarium craintivement, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'avait vue « faire connaissance » avec la tarentule un sourire sur les lèvres.

Haussant les épaules, Sam se détourna et continua d'avancer lentement, accrochée au tee-shirt de son supérieur. Choisissant de passer à l'étape suivante – après tout, la taille de l'araignée justifiait bien cela – elle resserra son étreinte en glissant une main sous le bras de son compagnon, appréciant au passage la fermeté du biceps, et l'autre au niveau de son solide poignet. Gardant les yeux obstinément baissés afin de ne pas croiser son regard et rendre ce geste anodin, elle s'arrêta néanmoins là, estimant avoir déjà suffisamment profité de sa condescendance.

Et pourtant… quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit sa large paume se poser sur son bras et guider sa main vers la sienne. Sam dut se mordre la lèvre pour refouler le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge tandis ses doigts frôlaient les siens timidement, avant de les enlacer dans un geste d'une troublante intimité. A l'initiative de Jack, elle se sentit attirée un peu plus contre lui jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine vienne se coller à son bras. Tentant de contrôler sa respiration qui s'était faite anarchique, Sam déglutit péniblement, les joues brûlantes.

- Alors... Voilà le monstre, déclara-t-il d'une voix particulièrement grave. Et qu'est-ce que ça mange ?

Il se frappa aussitôt mentalement la tête contre la vitre. S'il était censé être un passionné des araignées, c'était le genre de chose qu'il devait savoir !

- ... N'importe quel petit animal ou insecte vivant, lui répondit-elle cependant sans relever, beaucoup trop occupée à tenter de rester maîtresse d'elle-même.  
- Mmmm... Pas très ragoûtant...

Au bout de quelques secondes, comme la jeune femme gardait obstinément le visage caché contre son épaule, Jack finit par se pencher à son oreille.

- Si vous la voulez, il va au moins falloir être capable de la regarder...

Elle grogna aussitôt en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, respirant discrètement le parfum qui se dégageait de son t-shirt. Elle allait finir par tourner de l'oeil...

- Je sais... mais je déteste ces bestioles... avec leurs grandes pattes velues qui s'agitent dans tous les sens...

Un frisson la traversa de part en part, venant confirmer sa répulsion. Frisson qui en fait, avait comme origine le souffle brûlant de Jack contre sa joue. Inconsciemment, elle attira vers elle la main qu'elle tenait toujours serrée dans la sienne mais s'arrêta soudain, les joues en feu. Un nouveau frisson, si violent qu'il lui coupa littéralement le souffle, l'obligea à puiser au plus profond d'elle-même pour garder son calme apparent.

En l'attirant ainsi à elle, le dos de leurs mains jointes, celle de Jack en l'occurrence, avait frôlé la partie la plus intime de la jeune femme. Sam sentit aussitôt son supérieur se raidir mais il ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager...

_Ok... Là, je crois qu'on vient d'atteindre le summum de l'étreinte dite « ambiguë » ! _songea brusquement Jack alors que son corps semblait vouloir réagir. _On se calme... on se calme... On se détend... _

A la base, s'il voulait tant cette araignée, c'était exactement pour ce genre de situation... mais il ne pensait pas faire ça ici, dans un magasin, entouré de bestioles plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres.

Il s'imaginait plutôt dans ses quartiers, après y avoir attiré la jeune femme pour une raison X.

_« Il s'avancerait alors vers le va... le vir... enfin, la cage en verre et s'exclamerait :_

_- Eh merde ! __  
__- Mon Général, un problème. _

_Faisant la grimace, il se retournerait vers la jeune femme, gêné. _

_- Euh... c'est juste qu'elle a disparu... __  
__- Qu'est-ce qui a disparu ?... demanderait-elle en s'approchant. Oh mais qu'avez-vous dans ce... cette cage en verre ? Une tortue ?__  
__- Pas vraiment, non... __  
__- Eh bien ?__  
__- Une tarentule._

_Il la verrait se figer alors, son sang désertant son visage._

_- Une quoi ?__  
__- Une... tarentule... __  
__- Vous avez une araignée là-dedans ?__  
__- En fait... techniquement... plus vraiment. Elle a disparu._

_A peine aurait-il dit ces quelques mots, qu'elle se jetterait dans ses bras en gémissant, cachant son visage dans son cou. _

_- Je déteste ça !! __  
__- Désolé... Vraiment... Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à la fermeture de la cage, dirait-il aussitôt en la serrant contre lui. __  
__- Est-ce que vous la voyez ? __  
__- Non... _

_Il tournerait sur lui-même, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras. _

_- Non... Ah ! La voilà ! s'exclamerait-il finalement en s'écartant d'elle pour aller la chercher.__  
__- Non !! s'écrirait-elle alors en l'agrippant avec tellement de force qu'ils tomberaient « malencontreusement » sur le lit._

_La jeune femme allongée sous son corps continuerait pourtant de le serrer, se cambrant vers lui, agrippant ses épaules avec fièvre pour le maintenir dans ses bras. _

_- Carter... gémirait-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille. _

_Elle se figerait aussitôt, son corps brusquement parcourut d'un violent frisson de désir. Alors, oubliant la tarentule et tout reste, ils laisseraient enfin la passion les emporter... »_

Ok, le reste serait censuré. Mais l'idée principale était là, songea-t-il retrouvant en partie ses esprits.

Cela dit, avec sa chance habituelle... ça tournerait plutôt comme ça :

_« Il la prendrait dans ses bras mais, hystérique et voulant quitter au plus vite la pièce, elle lui balancerait son coude dans la figure et sortirait en hurlant de ses quartiers, jurant de ne jamais y revenir... »_

Oui... Beaucoup plus crédible comme ça... Raaah !

La voix de la jeune femme contre son cou le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité… qui, pour le moment, lui était plus que favorable.

- Je vous propose quelque chose, Mon Général. Vous la prenez mais je viendrais la voir régulièrement pour m'y habituer. Qu'en dites-vous?

Jack haussa les sourcils et écarta légèrement Carter pour la regarder.

Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou bien… ils avaient un but plus ou moins similaire ? Comme elle l'observait de son regard limpide et innocent, il voulut être certain d'avoir bien compris.

- … Dans mes quartiers ?  
- Eh bien oui. Je ne vois pas où vous pourriez la mettre dans votre bureau… rajouta-t-elle, fronçant ses jolis sourcils en signe de réflexion.

Il n'était pas plus avancé, mais le fait qu'elle lui offrît ainsi l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution le mettait aux anges. Il serait stupide de ne pas en profiter !

- Très bien Colonel ! Marché conclu ! répondit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

D'une pression, il l'incita à s'éloigner du vivarium et à rejoindre le patron de la boutique qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux depuis l'arrivée de Jack.

A contre cœur, la jeune femme se détacha de son supérieur et leurs mains de délièrent.

- La p'tite dame et moi nous sommes mis d'accord, déclara O'Neill avec entrain. Je la prends. Mais au prix de base par contre.

Le commerçant croisa les bras sur son torse, la mine fermée.

- Oui… Mais moi, je ne vous la vends pas.

Les deux militaires se figèrent aussitôt.

Allons donc !

- Quoi ?  
- Il est hors de question que je vende une tarentule à des personnes aussi… instables. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir un accident sur la conscience.

Abasourdi, ils mirent quelques secondes à retrouver leurs esprits. O'Neill ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer l'agacement qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Après la proposition inespérée de Carter, il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air en s'énervant contre cet abruti. « Instables »… Non mais je vous jure !

- … Ecoutez, commença-t-il donc en souriant patiemment. Nous ne sommes pas…  
- J'ai dit non, le coupa néanmoins le commerçant, plus que tendu. Hors de question. Vous feriez mieux de partir, maintenant.  
- Mais… Nous ne sommes pas instables ! nia aussitôt Jack, franchement agacé. Je suis le Général O'Neill et je dirige la base de Cheyenne Mountain ! Vous voulez voir ma carte ?

S'attendant à un changement total de comportement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'homme hoqueter.

- Eh bien ! Heureusement pour nous que vous ne travaillez que sur des satellites là-bas !  
- Eh !!! s'exclama Jack, cette fois-ci profondément outré.

Se tournant vers la jeune femme, il vit celle-ci dissimuler tant bien que mal un sourire amusé.

Mais lui ne riait pas du tout ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour cette fichue planète, voilà comment on les remerciait ! Finalement, en désespoir de cause, il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche.

- Ecoutez… S'il s'agit d'une question d'argent, on peut toujours s'arranger…  
- Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ?! s'étrangla presque le patron de la boutique, les faisant sursauter. Un irresponsable ? Je suis un honnête commerçant, moi, Monsieur, et je ne vais pas mettre la vie de personnes en danger pour quelques dollars en donnant une araignée venimeuse à un hurluberlu de votre espèce !  
- … Un hurluberlu ! s'écria Jack, perdant cette fois-ci tout son calme.  
- Mon Général… intervint doucement la jeune femme en posant une main sur son bras.

L'effet fut instantané. Sa colère retomba aussitôt.

- Maintenant, quittez immédiatement ce magasin ! répliqua cependant le commerçant, en indiquant du doigt la sortie.

_« Eh merde… »_ maugréèrent mentalement de concert les deux militaires.

Ne perdant pas courage, et particulièrement motivé, Jack proposa un compromis.

- Et une veuve noire ? Ce serait possible ?

L'homme le regarda, bouche et yeux grands ouverts, avant de secouer la tête, le visage écarlate.

- Non mais je rêve ! Dehors !  
- Des mygales ?... je ne crois pas que vous en ayez… Carter ? demanda-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Vous avez peur des serpents ?

Prise par surprise, elle n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser qu'en demandant cela, Jack venait de trahir ses véritables intentions. Son cerveau eut juste le temps de faire le lien entre « Peur » et « Bras de Jack O'Neill ».

- Je déteste ça, Mon Général !  
- Un Boa Constructor ? tenta-t-il se tournant vers le patron de la boutique sur le point d'exploser. Vous auriez ?  
- Sortez immédiatement ou j'appelle la police ! s'exclama celui-ci d'une voix montant sérieusement dans les aigus.  
- Mon Général…  
- … Un anaconda ?

D'un geste tremblant, le commerçant empoigna le combiné téléphonique et composa avec fébrilité le numéro tant désiré.

- Et des scorpions ? Vous en avez ?  
- Mon Général… venez !  
- Allo ? La police ?...

_Ding Dong !…_

**FIN** Enfin… à suivre ;-) 


End file.
